whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
Truth Finder (3)
Truth Finder (3) (or Summer Newsletter) is a note White Day: A Labyrinth Named School and Remake. It details the story of Lost & Found Room. Location In the Original game, It is found in ??? on the first floor of Main Building, Section 2. In the Remake, It is found in Classroom 2-10 on the second floor of Main Building, Section 1. Transcript 2001 English= Summer Newsletter |-|Korean= 연두신문 여름호 그것이 알고 싶다(3) 2층 교무실 옆 방의 비밀 우리학교에는 분실문에 대한 관리 보관이 비교적 잘되어있다. 주인이 찾아갈 때까지 보관한다는 학교의 방침상, 분실물들은 발견일을 기준으로 기간별로 분류되어 있다. 이 중에 보관기간이 길어져 더이상 찾아갈 기미가 보이지않는 물건들을 따로 분류들 해놓는데, 이곳에는 의외로 고가의 물건이나 쉽게 찾아보기 힘든 물건이 존재한다. 이 물건들은 원하는 사람이 가져가 쓸수 있도록 허용되어 있다. 이제 그 방의 공공연한 비밀에 대해 말해 보자. 한마디로 그방은 냉랭한 공기로 분위기는 흉가의 그것과 흡사하다. 주인 잃은 물건들이 쌓여 있다는 이유도 있지만, 한편에서는 자살한 사람들의 물건들이 섞여 있다는 소리도 있다. 아래 이야기를 살펴보자. C양은 그방에서 아주 맘에 드는 쿠션을 발견했다고 한다. 그녀는 그 쿠션의 분류상자가 바뀔 때마다 혹시나 주인이 찾아가지 않을까 조바심을 냈다. 그러나 그 쿠션은 마지막 상자에 까지 도달했고 그녀는 기다렸다는 듯이 쿠션을 가져갔다. 그러나 그녀는 얼마 후 쿠션을 분실했고 누군가의 손에 의해 그 방으로 옮겨졌다. 그녀는 되찾아 왔지만, 얼마 후 다시 그 방에서 쿠션이 발견 되었다. 그러기를 몇차례 반복한 그녀는 쿠션을 포기하고 말았다고 한다. 우리 학교 출신의 한 선배는 학교를 방문했을때 그 방을 보고 경악을 금치 못했다고 한다. 학교를 졸업한지 10년이 지났는데도 재학시절 내내 보았던 오르골 상자가 옛날의 그 상태로 있었다는 것이다. 정말로 그 물건 중에는 한 맺혀 죽은 사람들의 물건이 있는지도 모른다. 그리고 그 방의 물건들의 양은 항상 일정 수준을 유지한다는 것 역시 미스테리다. 2015 English= Truth Finder (3) Yeondu Newspaper, Summer Issue The Secret of the Storage Room Our school is pretty good about managing lost belongings. The school rule is that, unless an owner is found, lost items will be kept indefinitely. They are sorted by the dates they were found and grouped in boxes accordingly. The items that have been unclaimed for long periods of time are stored separately. Oddly enough, there are some expensive and rare things that can be found here. The items in this store room can be used by anyone. Now, let's talk about the secret of this storage room. The room gives off a cold and creepy feel, like in a haunted house. Some say it's because it's where all the unwanted items are stored. But others speculate it'e because of the items left by people who've killed themselves. Let's take a look at the following story. "C" found a cushion that she really liked. She was worried that the cushion would be claimed before it was thrown into the "forever lost" box. In the end, the cushion made its way to her, but she lost it shortly after, and the cushion was returned to the storage room by someone else. "C" went to the lost and found and took the cushion back, but somehow the cushion found its way back to the storage room. This went on for a while before she finally gave up. A former graduate recalls a time when he was shocked when entering the storage room. A music box he had seen in the storage room while he was attending the school 10 years ago was still there; in the exact same condition as it was back then. Perhaps there really are items possessed by ghosts in that room. Another mystery is the fact that the quantity of lost items seems to be maintained at a certain level at all times. |-|Korean= 그것이 알고 싶다(3) 연두신문 여름호 2층 교무실 옆 방의 비밀 우리학교에는 분실물에 대한 관리 보관이 비교적 잘 되어있다. 주인이 찾아갈 때 까지 보관한다는 학교의 방침상, 분실물들은 발견 일을 기준으로 기간별로 분류되어 있다. 이 중에 보관기간이 길어져 더 이상 찾아갈 기미가 보이지 않는 물건들은 따로 분류를 해 놓는데, 이곳에는 의외로 고가의 물건이나 쉽게 찾아보기 힘든 물건들도 있다. 이렇게 분류된 물건들은 원하는 사람이 가져가 쓸 수 있도록 허용되어 있다. 이제 그 방의 공공연한 비밀에 대해 말해 보자. 그 방의 냉랭한 공기와 분위기는 흉가의 그것과 흡사하다. 주인 잃은 물건들이 쌓여있다는 이유도 있지만, 자살한 사람들의 물건이 섞여 있기 때문이라는 분석도 있다. 아래의 이야기를 살펴보자. C양은 그 방에서 아주 맘에 드는 쿠션을 발견했다. 그녀는 그 쿠션의 분류상자가 바뀔 때 마다 혹시나 주인이 찾아가지 않을까 조바심을 냈다. 그러나 그 쿠션은 마지막 상자에까지 도달했고 그녀는 기다렸다는 듯이 쿠션을 가져갔다. 그런데 얼마 지나지 않아 그녀는 쿠션을 분실했고, 그 쿠션은 누군가의 손에 의해 또 다시 그 방으로 옮겨졌다. 그녀는 쿠션을 되찾아 왔지만, 얼마 후 그 방에서 다시 쿠션이 발견되었다. 그러기를 수차례 반복한 그녀는 결국 그 쿠션을 포기하고 말았다고 한다. 우리 학교 출신의 한 선배는 학교를 방문했을 때 그 방을 보고 경악을 금치 못했다고 한다. 학교를 졸업한 지 10년이 지났는데도 재학시절 내내 보았던 오르골 상자가 옛날의 그 상태로 있었던 것이다. 정말로 그 물건 중에는 한 맺혀 죽은 사람들의 물건이 있는지도 모른다. 그리고 그 방의 물건들의 양은 항상 일정 수준을 유지한다는 것 역시 미스터리 중 하나다. |-|Portuguese= Encontrando a verdade (3) ' '''Jornal de Yeondu, edição de Verão ' '''O Segredo do Depósito Nossa escola é muito boa em lidar com pertences perdidos. A regra da escola é que, a não ser que um dono seja encontrado, itens perdidos serão guardados indefinidamente. Eles são separados pelas datas em que foram encontrados e agrupados em caixas de acordo. Os itens não reivindicados por longos períodos de tempo são armazenados separadamente. Estranhamente, há algumas coisas caras e raras a serem encontradas aqui. Os itens no depósito podem ser usados por qualquer pessoa. Agora, vamos falar sobre o segredo deste depósito. A sala passa um sentimento frio e assustador, como uma casa assombrada. Alguns dizem que isso se deve ao fato de ser o local em que todos os itens indesejados são armazenados. Mas outros especulam que é por causa dos itens que foram deixados por pessoas que se mataram. Vamos dar uma olhada na história a seguir. “C” encontrou uma almofada que ela gostava muito. Ela estava com medo de que a almofada fosse reivindicada antes de ser jogada na caixa de ‘perdidos para sempre’. No final, a almofada acabou chegando até ela, porém ela a perdeu pouco tempo depois, e a almofada foi devolvida ao depósito por outra pessoa. “C” foi até os achados e perdidos e encontrou e tomou a almofada de volta, mas de algum modo a almofada acabou voltando ao depósito. Isso continuou por um tempo, até que ela finalmente desistiu. Um antigo formando se lembra de quando ficou chocado ao entrar no depósito. Uma caixa de música que ele havia visto na sala enquanto frequentava a escola, há 10 anos atrás, ainda estava lá, exatamente nas mesmas condições de antes. Talvez realmente hajam itens possuídos por fantasmas naquela sala. Outro mistério é o fato de que a quantidade de itens perdidos parece se manter num certo nível o tempo todo. |-|Français= Sondeur/Chercheur de vérité (3) Journal du lycée Yeondu, numéro de l'été Le secret de la pièce de stockage Notre école est plutôt bonne dans la gestion des objets perdus. La régle de l'école est que tant que le propriétaire n'est pas trouvé, les objets perdus seront conservés indéfiniment. Ils sont rangés par les jours où ils ont été trouvés. Les articles non réclamés pendant de longues périodes sont stockés séparément. Curieusement, il existe des choses rares et coûteuses qui peuvent être trouvées ici. Les objets de ce magasin peuvent être utilisés par quiconque. Maintenant, parlons du secret de cette pièce de stockage. La pièce donne la chair de poule et des frissons comme une maison hantée. Certains disent que c'est parce que les éléments indésirables sont stockés ici. D'autres spéculent et disent que c'est parce que ce sont les objets laissés par les personnes qui se sont suicidés. Regardons l'histoire suivante. C trouva un coussin qu'elle aimait. Elle craignait que le coussin soit réclamé avant d'être jeté dans la boîte "perdue pour toujours". À la fin, elle prit le coussin mais le perdit quelques temps après et le coussin fut renvoyé dans la pièce de stockage par quelqu'un d'autre. C partit pour les « Objets trouvés » et trouva le coussin, mais le coussin retrouva sa place dans la pièce de stockage. Cela a duré un moment avant qu'elle abandonne. Un ancien diplômé se souvient d'un moment où il fut choqué en entrant dans la salle de stockage.Une boîte à musique qu'il avait vue dans la pièce de stockage alors qu'il fréquentait l'école il y a dix ans était toujours là; dans le même état qu’à l’époque. Peut-être y a-t-il vraiment des objets possédés par des fantômes dans cette pièce. Un autre mystère est le fait que la quantité d'objets perdus semble être maintenue à un certain niveau à tout moment. Further Notes *The Korean title of this document 알고 싶다 is the same as the title of Korea's well-known investigative journalism TV programs. Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image (Original) I story.jpg|This is an example image (Remake) Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents